cálida tormenta
by laylahimemiya
Summary: Souma y Himeko deciden viajar a la isla de Okinawa a festejar su aniversario numero uno de matrimonio, deciden ir acompañados con Makoto la chica que los presento y ayudo a estar juntos, ambos son felices, sin embargo cuando estaban ya por llegar a su destino ocurre algo inesperado, en su camino aparece otro automóvil y terminan teniendo un accidente, un terrible accidente
1. el accidente

**El accidente**

Souma y Himeko estaban besándose no muy tiernamente, estaban a punto de empezar una gran batalla cuando Mako empezó a toser interrumpiendo la escena romántica un poco frenéticamente ya

Qué hago aqui?- pregunto Mako, Souma y Himeko empezaron a reír

Hay ya, no te incomoda tanto o ¿si?- le pregunto la rubia y Mako la miro riendo- ambos queríamos que estuvieras junto con nosotros

En nuestro aniversario, por favor Makoto-san espero no le moleste- continuo el chico mientras se encaminaba directo al auto abriendo la cajuela de este

Mako negó con un movimiento en la cabeza y se acerco a Himeko- y que paso con mi futuro sobrino- la rubia se ruborizo y agacho la mirada- espero no tardes en decirle- empezó a reír, Souma llego junto a ellas tomando las maletas de Mako y las guardo en el auto, después las llamo y los tres abordaron el auto

Y como a estado Makoto-san, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos?- le pregunto amablemente el chico

Realmente no muy bien, apenas mi novio y yo terminamos, mi padre a estado enfermándose muy seguido y se decae a cada momento- dijo cabizbaja, luego alzo la mirada y reinando una alegre sonrisa en el rostro de la chica continuo hablando- y díganme por que me han invitado a mi en SU día especial directo a Okinawa?

Gracias a ti Mako-cha, Souma y yo nos conocimos y luchamos por nuestra relación- dijo alegre la rubia posando su mano derecha en la rodilla izquierda de Souma, acercándose a el y dándole un tierno, corto y cariñoso beso en la mejilla

Vale, creo que por fin la cupido mas linda recibe su recompensa- dijo y los tres empezaron a reír- dicen que Okinawa es muy bonito

Eso dicen y esperamos que así sea, realmente le estamos muy agradecidos Makoto-san, usted me aconsejo para no dejar a Himeko sola ni un momento, protegerla y cuidar y conservar nuestra relación- dijo Souma melancólicamente

Cierto, ademas de ser tu una persona muy importante en nuestras vidas, ademas tu papa nos lo suplico- empezo a bromear Himeko y todos empezaron a reír alegremente- si no, créeme no estarías ahora mismo aquí, Souma!- grito asustada la rubia, el nombrado volteo al igual que Mako ala derecha, justo donde miraba la rubia, fue en ese momento en el cual Souma acelero, sin embargo ambos automóviles terminaron chocando, el auto en el cual los tres amigos viajaban alegres termino dando vueltas, para Himeko todo se puso oscuro, semi-inconsciente sintió como alguien la saco, escucho voces, hablan sobre llamar una ambulancia, terminando así completamnete inconsciente

La rubia estaba recostada en la cama de una habitación de blanco, con cortinas azules tapando las ventadas de la derecha, la chica empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, empezando a quejarse y la enfermera que estaba dentro se acerco rápidamente, la tranquilizo y luego llamo a un doctor

Señorita Kurusugawa?, tuvo en un accidente terrible- le informo este - usted a estado inconciente, Himeko no reacciono sino hasta que el doctror le dedico una mirada con pesar

Doctor mis acompañantes, como están?- pregunto muy preocupada

Señorita, vera – le dijo asustando un poco a Himeko- el joven que la acompañaba a quedado en estado de coma- la rubia sintió un pequeño mareo, la visión se le hacia borrosa- señorita- dijo el doctor acercándose a ella- nosotros haremos hasta lo imposible pro que su inconsciencia total no dure mucho, podría despertar inclusive mañana, en unos cuantos meses

O años!- grito desesperada y alterada, la enfermera le inyecto seguramente un tranquilizante o algo similar

Señorita tranquilícese, tenga presente que trataremos al joven de la forma debida y correspondiente, esperamos que despierte pronto

Necesito verlo- le dijo un poco mas tranquila

No se puede, en este momento no, una vez que este en una habitación adecuada, y no este tan expuesto usted podrá verlo

Y mi amiga, Mako necesito verla doctor- le pidió casi en suplica- donde esta Mako?

Señorita- susurro el doctor con gran pesar en la mirada- lo sentimos- sin saber exactamente lo que le estaba intentado decir el doctor sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, un mareo interminable, la visión se volvía muy borrosa y todo oscurecía, sentía sus lagrimas en las mejillas, estaba llorando- lo sentimos- volvió a decir el doctor con tristeza

Mako- dijo ya con la voz quebrada- NO!- grito desesperada mente, su voz se desgarraba- MAKO!, NO!, eso es imposible, no, no, no, no…

_flashback_

Hola- le dijo una chica de cabello café, con unos ojos azules hermosos, era una chica muy sobresaliente en la escuela por su simpatía, su gran habilidad en el deporte y mas por ser miembro del equipo de atletismo, y claro por su belleza, era muy popular y reconocida en toda la escuela- estas bien?- le pregunto extendiéndole la mano

Gracias- dijo la rubia con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, termino observándola bien y la miro con admiración y sonrojo, ese momento vergonzoso no era nada adecuado para conocer en persona a una de las chicas mas populares de su escuela

Ustedes, por que lo han hecho?- le pregunto un poco enojada a las causantes de su tropiezo y caída, ellas era fans de la gran Makoto Sotome así que se les notaba tristes por la forma en que las llamo la oji-azul, ella se volteo a la rubia y limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos- tranquila amiga, no lo volverán a hacer ni ellas, ni nadie- dijo casi en amenaza a todos los presente que rodeaban a las chicas para observar mejor lo que sucedía, ella a Himeko llevo de la mano fuera de la escuela, en el pateo los chicos que practicaban y jugaban algunos deportes habían dejado de hacerlo para observar atentos la escena anterior, ella empezando a correr llevo lejos de sus compañeros a la rubia, ambas se detuvieron, se recargaron en un árbol a descansar de su pequeña carrera- he olvidado comprar mi almuerzo-comento ella y aprovecho la menor para voltear a verla, realmente su voz era tan relajante, protectora, cálida, ella le dedico una alegre sonrisa- y cuantos años tienes?- le pregunto y al fin reacciono

12 años, apenas los cumplí el 1! De Octubre- Mako le sonrió a la chica

Apenas hace cuatro días, vaya creí que eras mas pequeña, pues bienvenida a nuestra escuela secundaria- le dijo alegre levantándose- has pensado entrar a algún club, no estarías nada mal en atletismo, serias buena en carrera- ambas empezaron a reír

Tu lo crees?- le pregnto la rubia levantandose

Sinceramente no- le contesto y volvieron a reir- empezar en sur 10 no seria mala idea, eres resistente, tu respiración no se agito mucho, aun que tendriamos que entrenar mucho- la rubia la miro con aburrimiento y cansancio adelanto en la mirada, provocando que Mako empezara a reir- bueno tal vez quedes mejor en algún otro club

Eso creo- le dijo Himeko alegre, ambas caminaron regreso a las aulas o mejor dicho al comedor- yo no traje almuerzo, compramos algo- le comento alegre- que sucede?- le pregunto al notar que la oji-azul no la seguía

Es que- la detuvo de la mano- en la carrera olvide guardar mi dinero en mi mochila, y lo perdí, no tengo mas que para mis pasajes- levando la mirada y empezó a reir- no sera la primera vez que no almuerzo, así que

No te preocupes, podemos compartir la comida, tu me ayudaste, es mi turno ayudarte, demostrar que estoy agradecida contigo- le dijo alegre la oji-amatista empezando a caminar- vamos

_fin de flashback_

Mako, por que Mako?, no, no- susurraba ya sin energía, de pronto sintió unas fuertes punzadas en las manos, y una gran presión en su pecho, su respiración se volvía mas acelerada, miro al doctor- mi bebe?!- pregunto realmente agotada, con enorme desesperación es su mirada- MI BEBE?!- el doctor negó con un movimiento en la cabeza, y al unisono que la enfermara pronuncio un "lo sentimos"


	2. el plan ha salido a la perfeccion

**El plan ha salido a la ****perfección**

Mako, por que Mako?, no, no- susurraba ya sin energia, de pronto sintió unas fuertes punzadas en las manos y una gran presión en su pecho, su respiración se volvía mas acelerada, miro al doctor- mi bebe?!- pregunto realmente agotada, con enorme desesperación es su mirada- MI BEBE?!- el doctor negó con un movimiento en la cabeza, y al unisono que la enfermera pronuncio un "lo sentimos"

El tranquilizante había empezado ya a hacer su efecto pues la oji-amatista agotada, muy agobiada y angustiada, aun con desesperación en el rostro, empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, giro su rostro a la derecha, dejo de quejarse y comenzó tomando una siesta aun que sus lagrimas no se contenían, estas continuaban corriendo por su sien y mejilla derecha

Pobre chica- dijo el doctor y la enfermera toco el hombro de la rubia en forma de confortación -todo saldrá bien señorita- le dijo volteándose hacia la puerta y ambos decidieron salir- no olvide regresar pronto y tomar su temperatura, la revisa y me llama si se despierta, tenga preparados algunos tranquilizantes, es probable que cuando despierte se altere igual o mas aun

Entendido doctor- dijo la enfermera y el doctor continuo a su destino, una vez llego al sanitaria saco su movil y marco a un numero

Oogami-san, la llamo para comunicarle que su hermano esta aquí, tal y como usted dijo- informo el canoso doctor con una mirada apagada, sin sentimientos, escrúpulos o moral- si, bueno Fukko-san estaré allí en aproximadamente- le dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj de mano- cerca de quince minutos estaré allí- se despidió el doctor y se encamino al estacionamiento, saco sus llaves de auto, y se dispuso a conducir directo a un restaurante cercano, estaciono y después de unos tres minutos se decidió por entrar al restaurante un tanto lujoso y elegante, fue directo a una mesa donde lo esperaba una bella chica de cabello café claro largo le llegaba casi a la cintura, de unos ojos azul demasiado hermosos y deslumbrantes, color de piel blanca, labios delgados, era un poco alta, media específicamente 1.61, era muy joven de solo 16 años, vestía un uniforme escolar, falda azul con rayas cruzadas de color blanco, gris y azul marino arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de manga larga blanca con dos águilas en llamas posadas sobre un escudo dorado en su manga izquierda, un chaleco de color gris junto con una corbata gris con rayas azules, negro, blanco y el mismo emblema de la manga de su blusa casi al final de esta, ella saludo educada mente al canoso hombre unos tres centímetros mas alta que ella, este tomo asiento y le extendió un sobre

Como esta?- le pregunto y el negó con un movimiento de la cabeza

Si se recupera pronto tardara un buen rato en caminar solo, probablemente necesite muletas o una andadera- le contesto un poco cansado por su ardua jornada de trabajo en el hospital- esta en coma- le informo a la chica que no termino de abrir el sobre pues rápidamente lo miro a la cara sorprendida- pero puede despertar pronto señorita- le dijo el doctor con un tono de voz tranquilizante

Esta en coma- dijo ella notoriamente enojada, alterada e inclusive preocupada- doctor, el no puede, no DEBE! Despertar- le dijo bajando un poco el tono de su voz, el hombre de mayor edad la miro sorprendido, el hubiese imaginado que la chica estaría preocupada o triste por su hermano, sin embargo ella estaba enojada por que el joven siguiera con vida

Y que quiere que haga señorita?- le pregunto el doctor inocentemente aun sorprendido

No lo deje despertar- el silencio reino por aproximadamente dos minutos, el mesero se acerco sirviendo dos tazas de café, luego se fue a otra mesa para tomar los pedidos, la bella chica le dio un sorbo a su café y después miro al doctor seriamente

No puedo hacer eso señorita- le dijo casi ofendido el doctor y ella le dedico una mirada burlona

Ah no?- saco su móvil de su bolso marcando un numero- me parece que no lo recuerda doctor, así que haga memoria, le menciono nuevamente que tenemos cuatro, CUATRO!- las personas voltearon a verlos por el tono de voz alto de la chica, así que ella prefirió callar unos segundos, después de que todos siguieran en lo suyo se decidió así por continuar- tenemos cuatro hombres armados fuera de su casa, esperando una sola llamada mía para terminar con la feliz vida de su esposa y de sus dos hijos doctor, Souma Oogami no debe despertar nunca- ella levanto su mano derecha llamando al mesero para pedirle una ensalada de verduras y un jugo, pues era la hora de su comida, el doctor ordeno lo mismo que la chica estudiante y así después el mesero se retiro- nunca- musito ella mientras abría el sobre encontrándose unas fotografías, en ellas se notaba como había quedado su hermano en el accidente, su brazo y su pierna derecha estaban sangrando, en la pantorrilla se identificaba un pedazo de vidrio enterrado, su rostro lleno de sangre y moretones, unas fotos mas al automóvil totalmente destrozado fue entonces cuando encontró la silueta de una persona en el auto- quien es ella?- le pregunto al doctor mostrando le la fotografía mientras las demás las colocaba con la imagen hacia abajo, tapando la imagen con la mesa

Una de las chicas que acompañaba a su hermano- le contesto cortante

Una?, estaba acompañado, espero que estén todas del otro lado- casi fue una amenaza y el doctor pálido, negó con su cabeza haciendo que la chica se preocupara

Su hermano estaba acompañado de dos mujeres, una de ellas no soporto el accidente- el fue directo a las fotografías bocabajo y sostuvo las ultimas tres fotografías en su mano que antes la chica había colocado hacia abajo, ella no le dijo nada- vera en esta fotografía que el auto volcado termino un tanto levantado de la parte de enfrente, pues estaba sobre esta cerca- el le entrego las fotografías y como anteriormente ella hizo, coloco las otras dos en la mesa observando bien la fotografía- pues una chica iba en la parte trasera y todo el peso del auto termino sobre ella- le informo y la chica agacho la mirada

Y la otra?- le pregunto con un mínimo pesar en su mirada, tan mínimo que el doctor no lo detecto

Es la única que esta despierta- le informo- se altero mucho y aun no le describo lo que sucedió, ella seguramente quedo inconsciente y no recuerda muy bien lo que sucedió

Podrá tener amnesia?- le pregunto y el negó con la cabeza

Ella supo en seguida que hubo un accidente su expresión en el rostro era llena de preocupación, de miedo- ella lo miro un poco enojada y el agacho la mirada- aun así debo ver como esta, preguntarle si recuerda algo

No, no puede ser así- el mesero se acerco a ellos con los pedidos en mano impidiendo que continuaran su platica, sirvió las ensaladas, se retiro y ambos empezaron a comer, no tocaron mas el tema, depues de terminar la comida ella guardo en su bolso el sobre amarillo que contenía las fotografías- lo llamare cuando sea necesario doctor, espero tenga un buen día- dijo ella levantándose- piense bien lo que debe hacer, Souma no puede estar despierto, nunca debe despertar- musito esto mientras dejaba una gran cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa y después comenzó una caminata dispuesta a alejarse del doctor y así salir del lujoso restaurante

Igualmente- dijo el doctor desanimado, ella salio del restaurante mientras el continuaba sentado, mirando su vaso de jugo, deseaba olvidar lo que había pasado, después de pasar un buen rato pago la cuenta con el dinero que había dejado la chica,(de algo debía servir el dinero no?) se fue por su auto al estacionamiento y condujo hasta llegar al estacionamiento del hospital en cual trabajaba, se decidió por ingresar nuevamente al hospital, la enfermera después de aproximadamente una hora le aviso que la rubia había despertado y estaba ya consiente, el se decidió por ir a verla

Como se encuentra señorita Kurusugawa?- le pregunto a la rubia una vez que entro a la habitación, acercándose a ella hasta tenerla frete a el

Creo que nada bien- contesto desanimada, con tristeza y confusion en su mirada- doctor explíqueme que es lo que sucedió?, yo no recuerdo muy bien- dijo la rubia llevándose la mano derecha a la frente frotando un poco su sien, pues le dolía la cabeza o eso parecía, el doctor miro a la enfermera y luego a la rubia

Tiene dolor?- le pregunto- debemos revisarla pronto señorita, dice que no recuerda muy bien debe ser probablemente por el golpe fuerte que se dio en la cabeza que le este causando esto- le dijo el justificando- no podría describirme lo que recuerda, si le duele la cabeza al hacer memoria aviseme para revisarla enseguida

Pues, estábamos Souma, Mako y yo platicando en el auto, cuando estábamos en la avenída vi el auto, le grite a Souma y el acelero, después todo se puso oscuro, escuche voces y ya no recuerdo mas, dígame que paso exactamente?- le suplico la rubia con desconcierto en sus ojos, el doctor la miro un momento

No se preocupe no presenta síntomas de amnesia- le informo el doctor

Doctor esa no fue mi pregunta, dígame que le paso a Souma?- pregunto ella muy desesperada sin embargo ya no tan alterada, el doctor dio un pequeño suspiro para después empezar a contar lo sucedido, o lo que según los presentes o testigos pudieron ver

El no tenia puesto su cinturón de seguridad y- se detuvo al ver la mirada llena de preocupación de la rubia- y salio por la ventana delantera del auto- le contó

Se lastimo?- pregunto agachando la mirada imaginando a su amado sufrir el accidente, ella estaba abatida

Se lastimo el brazo y la pierna derecha- la miro con una leve sonrisa- pero no es muy grave, cuando despierte no tardara mucho tiempo en estar completamente recuperado

Y Mako?- le pregunto con dolor en la mirada tratando de no continuar imaginando a su enamorado y lo que pudo sufrir del dolor al lastimarse

Lo sentimos pero el automóvil dio vueltas y cuando se volcó quedo la mayor parte del peso de este sobre el cuerpo de su amiga-detuvo su platica, dio un suspiro y después decidió continuar- lamentablemente ni las personas que la sacaron a usted ni los para medicos pudieron sacar a su amiga del auto

Que quiere decir, no pudieron sacar a Mako?- pregunto con lagrimas en el rostro- Mako, la dejaron allí

Lo siento señorita, aun cuando la hubieran sacado del auto, su cuerpo estaría destrozado y seria imposible salvarla aun con operaciones, en este hospital los cirujanos faltan y los que tenemos no tienen mucho tiempo, viajan de este hospital al hospital del otro lado de la ciudad

No me interesa saber la vida de los cirujanos doctor!, permitieron que Mako muriera allí aplastada y destrozada por el auto- dijo con enojo, frustración y molestia, ya no contuvo mas sus lagrimas y estas empezaron a correr en sus mejillas, imaginar a su amiga suplicar por ayuda y que se le niegue, nadie ni una sola persona fue capaz de tenderle la mano, eso era lo mas despiadado y cruel, sabia perfectamente que Mako hubiera ayudado a las personas que hubieran sufrido algún accidente, por que así era Makoto Saotome seria capaz de ayudar a un desconocido aun arriesgando su vida

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La rubia corría tras de Mako- Oye! Pareces nueva!- le dijo ella burlona, la rubia hizo un puchero de reproche provocando risas en su amiga, decidió hacer que su amiga dejara de burlarse corriendo lo mas que podían permitirle sus piernas, pero en cuanto Mako se dio cuenta de su propósito acelero dejando atrás a la rubia muriéndose del cansancio- vamos! tu puedes Himeko- Mako animo a su amiga, sin embargo sintió que era suficiente ya, viendo a su amiga ya no poder siquiera trotar, así que se decidió por parar, después de que se detuviera la oji-azul la rubia pudo tirarse al césped con total libertad y alegría

Haa, gracias Mako,haaa gracias- le decía agradecida sin poder respirar, estaba totalmente agotada y agitada

Espérame aquí linda- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta ruborizando a la rubia- regreso en un momento- le dijo preparándose para continuar corriendo, su velocidad era casi cinco veces mas que cuando inicio a correr junto a la rubia

Eres sorprendente Mako- musito la rubia sin perder de vista a su amiga- por eso eres la campeona de los torneos escolares- dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y recuperar el aliento, se levanto y fue directo a un local donde compro dos jugos uno de naranja para ella y otro de zanahoria y betabel para su amiga sabia perfectamente que le tocaba tomar ese día, se sentó en una banca a esperar a su amiga, cerca de media hora apareció su amiga con la misma velocidad con la que partió, sorprendiendo a la tierna rubia- no practicaras mas?, las competencias se acercan- le dijo mientras caminaban por la calle

No te preocupes Hime, hace tiempo que no estamos juntas las dos- la detuvo de la mano y la jalo a si misma, se presencio un claro rubor en las mejillas de la rubia por su acto, las personas del parque no les quitaban la mirada encima, sin embargo logro mas la cálida sensación protectora y cariñosa de la oji-azul, la rubia cerro los ojos y se aferro al abrazo como una niña de cinco años que tuvo una horrible pesadilla abrazando a su madre- te extrañe mucho- le susurro, Mako era siempre muy cerrada y la oji-amatista sabia perfectamente lo difícil que era para Mako sincerarse- vamos- le dijo la oji-azul tomando la mano a su amiga y entrelazándola, la calidez de su mano hacia sentir protegida a al rubia

Como es tu escuela?- le pregunto curiosa y Mako la miro sonriendo

Es muy diferente la preparatoria a la secundaria- ambas empezaron a reír, pues era verdad- las practicas no son difíciles, pero hay muchos chicos muy sobresalientes, hay una chica solo un año! mas grande que yo y es capaz de correr velozmente y resistir el triple de mi sin agotarse- le dijo MUY! Entuciasmasda- me encanatria algun dia retarla, y llegar a ser mejor que ella

Así sera Mako, eres muy buena y lograras superarte- la animo la rubia

Tengo un amigo, es familiar de la chica que te hable, este chico es increíble en el deporte, es de los chicos mas sobresalientes- ella empezó a sonreir alegre asustando a la oji-amatista- te lo presentare- le dijo entusiasmada, de pronto soltó la mano de Himeko repentinamente empezó a correr a gran velocidad, empujo a una chica rubia casi de su edad impidiendo así que la arroyara un automóvil a gran velocidad, sin embargo ella termino siendo empujada por el auto, Himeko se acerco corriendo asustada por su amiga, la gente se hizo presente rodeandolas- estas bien?- pregunto Mako levantándose rápidamente para ver a al chica que antes habia empujado, esta estaba muy sonrojada seguro por la pena y Mako la ayudo a levantarse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fin de flashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Señorita, el auto exploto- la rubia sintió una opresión en su pecho, el poco aire que respiraba le era sofocante y el silencio le era insoportable

Exploto?!, no podre verla de nuevo- pregunto con la voz quebrada y el solo miro al suelo, como es posible que para una persona como Mako haya existido esa muerte

Lamentablemente no podrá verla señorita, díganos como podremos comunicarnos con los familiares de su amiga

El señor Saotome Kenta es su padre pero esta enfermo y tal vez no pueda venir no tiene el suficiente dinero- miro al techo con tristeza- le dare el numero- ella dicto el numero telefónico el cual fue anotado por la enfermera que estaba presente en la habitación

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mako- la llamo Himeko preocupada y salto a sus brazos tirando a la oji-azul- creí que te pasaría algo malo

Morire si me sigues asfixiando linda- le dijo y la rubia la soltó con la mirada mas tranquila, las personas empezaron a irse, la chica rubia llevo a Mako y a Himeko a su casa que realmente no estaba nada lejos, solo a la siguiente calle para prestarles una pomada para la oji-azul, Mako aprovecho que ya no había nadie mas que ella, la oji-amatista y la chica rubia de ojos verde jade, se quito su sudadera y luego su camiseta quedando con una delgada blusa sin mangas- Hime, podrías por favor revisar mi espalda?- le pregunto y la oji-amatista acepto levantando un tanto su blusa por detrás, la chica rubia de ojos jade se ruborizo considerablemente, ambas chicas se percataron de eso, sin embargo decidieron no prestarle mucha importancia, la chica le extendió la pomada a Himeko para que la colocara en la parte lastimada de la espalda o mejor dicho en sla cintura de la oji-azul

Tienes raspadas- le dijo su amiga tocando sus heridas

Auch!, Hime lo que tienes de linda lo tienes de- la rubia la miro enojada impidiendo que continuara- iba decir de angelical- ambas rubias empezaron a reir haciendo que Mako las mirara alzando una ceja- que da risa?- pregunto sin entender

Le tienes mucho miedo a tu novia verdad?- pregunto la rubia desconcertando a Mako y a Himeko que la miraron extrañadas

Somo amigas- dijo Himeko un poco incomoda, ella las miro lamentándose por su comentario

Lo siendo, es que desde antes las vi abrazándose y caminaban tomadas de la mano, por eso pensé que- fue entonce interrumpida por que Mako empezó a dar gracias por dejarlas entrar y prestarles el ungüento para su "herida"

Nos encanto conocerte…- la quedo mirando directamente a los ojos verde jade provocando que esta otra vez se sonrojara demasiado, esa chica era muy hermosa y casi solo tres centímetros mas bajita que Mako

Chloe Stone- le dijo con una linda sonrisa- y me agrado hablar con ustedes Saotome-san y hime?- la rubia le sonrio

Himeko Kurusugawa, Mako nos iremos- la aludida asintió, ambas salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar, ninguna de las dos intento tomar la mano de la otra, o tener algún contacto físico cercano pues el comentario de la chica las incomodo tanto que no hicieron nada mas- esa chcia sabia tu apellido Mako, por que?- le pregunto curiosa la chica tratando de platicar en ese momento silencioso y aburrido, inclusive podría decirse incomodo

Es una compañera de clase, jamas entable una conversación con ella hasta ahora, pero su hermano tambien esta en atletismo y somo amigos

Entonces conoces a su hermano?- le pregunto aun mas curiosa- y no le hablas a ella?

Si su hermano se llama Eros y estudia un grado mas que yo, y pues realmente ni saludaba a la chica, pero creo que ahora tendré que hacerlo- su comentario provoco risa en la rubia quien le dio un reclamo con su mirada y ambas volvieron a reír

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fin de flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Volteo a mirar al doctor- y su novio, bueno su ex novio, tengo su numero quiere que se lo dicte?

No preferiría ser usted quien los llame señorita – le dijo el doctor y ella negó con la cabeza

No doctor, simplemente no podría decirle eso a Eros y menos al señor Kenta

Entiendo, entonces por favor dígame los dígitos- dijo este y la enfermera saco un bolígrafo y una hoja, anoto los números que le dicto la rubia que tenia una mirada de debilidad y desfallecimiento el doctor se acerco a ella- señorita el joven esta con vida, debe tener presente que hay alguien que la espera, ese joven despertara anhelando que sea usted la primer persona que vea, por eso debe de sonreír, animarlo y alegrarlo cuando despierte- el le dedico una sonrisa armoniosa- por eso debe luchar por recuperarse pronto- Hmeko sin entender perfectamente el por que esas simples palabras la aliviaron, la animaron, inclusive la entusiasmaron un poco -y el joven que la acompañaba, como me comunico con sus familiares?- le pregunto el doctor

No lo se, el jamas me dio algún numero de su familia- se quedo pensativa un momento, luego miro al doctor- aun que conocí a su hermana de cerca y tengo el numero de ella en mi móvil, pero no lo recuerdo- dijo ella entristecida, todo estuvo en silencio, un silencio triste

Doctor- llamo la enfermera- el hombre que saco a la señorita del auto entrego su abrigo y unas cosas mas de ella, lo puedo traer al parecer tienen también el móvil de la señorita- ella lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y el se puso pálido, significaba que la rubia podría comunicarse con la hermana de Souma, y si llama a alguien que no sea Fukko terminaría todo mal para el hombre y su familia, pues si llamaba a alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con Fukko seria probable que ella llamara y diera la orden de dañar a su familia

Me parece perfecto, vaya por el- ella obedeció y salio de la habitación- parece alegrarle la noticia- dijo el doctor fingiendo su nerviosismo

Si, en mi móvil tengo cosas muy importantes para mi- le doctor sonrió

Me imagino que algunas fotos de su amiga- ella asintió mientras el se acercaba a ella, con un pañuelo seco las lagrimas en sus ojos, le dio un tierno y corto beso en la frente- todo estará bien señorita- dijo el con lastima y abatimiento, ella le sonrió, después de un momento entro la enfermera entregándole a la rubia sus pertenecías dentro de una caja, ella sentada sobre la cama, se inclino hacia la caja, pero de pronto le dedico una mirada de preocupación al doctor

Mis piernas- le dijo ella alarmada con sudor en la frente y sus manos temblorosas, el doctor la miro preocupado- mis piernas doctor, no siento mis piernas!

* * *

><p>Fukko!- llamo un chico de cabellera plateada, vestido con un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa blanca de manga larga, el saco de su uniforme escolar oscuro con una raya blanca al borde de toda la tela, en su cuello como todos los trajes formaba una "V" y en la parte izquierda de esta se vei impecable el emblema de su escuela, consistía en tres cuadros formando una L inversa, dos cuadros rojos y entre los dos uno blanco, el la miraba serio como siempre - donde estabas?<p>

Subaru, esto te interesara así que acompáñame a la habitación de Ikuto- ella le ordeno, el con enfado en su rostro decidió seguirla- hermano ya llegue- ella le infomo al peli-azul entrando a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, el chico estaba acostado en su cama con varias hojas regadas con notas musicales

Como te fue Fukko?- le pregunto este dejando a un lado su libro y una hoja de las tantas otras, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camiseta de manga larga negra y un par de tenis converse blancos

No se si sea bueno o malo- dijo ella colocando el seguro a la habitación- me llamo el doctor Keitaru Tomoshita, el que esta en Okinawa, de la pequeña cuidad que estuvimos hace tres años, la recuerdan?, allí no hay muchos hospitales, solo hay dos y cerca de allí ocurrió el accidente- Subaru sonrió y ella le entrego el sobre amarillo que contenía las fotografías del accidente al peli-azul, este las vio detalladamente cada una

Accidente? y Souma esta fuera del juego?- pregunto Subaru con una sonrisa macabra, su mirada demostraba alegría del simple y sencillo hecho de imaginar la muerte de su hermano

No- dijo cortante la chica terminando con la sonrisa del peli-plateado al igual que con su alegria- pero, tardara en despertar y si nos apuramos tal vez no despierte

Que quieres decir Fukko?- pregunto el peli-azul empezando a comprender lo que había tratado de decir la chica, guardo las fotografias en el mismo sobre y miro a la oji-azul

Esta en coma, inconsciencia total- dijo- pero existe la posibilidad de que despierte pronto- el pelia-azul se levanto de su cama, guardo rapidamente en un cajon sus hojas y su libro ordenadamente, luego miro a la chica y al menor

Entonces, debemos darnos prisa- hablo con un tono un poco alarmado pero con cautela- esto no va nada bien Subaru debes estar cerca de Saya y Tsubasa si los notas distintos nos llamas- el asintió, se fue directo a la salida, quito el seguro de la puerta y salio rápido de la habitación- y tu ya sabes con quien debes ir Fukko, no te alejes y no sueltes ni una sola palabra de esto, esa niña resulta ser mas inteligente de lo que parece- la chica asintió y al igual que el peli-plateado salio rápidamente de la habitación, el peli-azul se coloco su sudadera de tres colores, gris de abajo hasta el pecho, donde cambio a un color blanco y el cuello de color azul, tomo sus llaves y su billetera, agarro el libro donde guardo las fotografías y se encamino directo a la salida de la casa

Ikuto!-. el se detuvo para voltear a ver a su hermana- saldrás?- el chico asintió y ella termino de bajar las escaleras- podrías dejarme en el restaurante _Fata di notte- _el asintió y ambos caminaron al auto del peliazul, un _lamborghini aventador lp700-4 _negro con algunas partes de color rojo

Tu auto?- le pregunto el abriéndole la puerta a su hermana, pero ella lo ignoro

Que caballeroso Ikuto, tal vez no seas mal partido- le dijo ella acariciando su barbilla, el le sonrió gallardamente y ella lo miro fijamente por un momento

Estas bromeando?- le pregunto el y ella acerco su rostro mas a el, casi rosando su labios con los de el

Te parece que bromeo?- el sonrió ante su comentario

Somos hermanos- le dijo alejando un poco a la chica de el, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse hechizado por esos ojos esmeraldas que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, estaba encantado por la belleza de esa mujer tan carismática, elegante, atractiva, muy MUY hermosa que tenia puesto un negro y sensual vestido pegado a su cuerpo remarcando sus proporcionados pechos, su complexión delgada, su abdomen liso, su cadera, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo, toda ella se veía provocativa, sensual, su cabello plateado estaba suelto, brillaba muy deslumbrante con un aroma a miel, su fleco jugeton por el aire la hacia ver atrevida, cualquiera hubiera pagado una fortuna para estar en sus circunstancias, esa era una visión espectacular y MUY privilegiada que tuvo el peli-azul

Hermanastros- le informo ella sonriendo le- pero tranquilo no eres mi tipo y no quiero causarte problemas con tu novio - ella se acomodo en el auto y después volteo a verlo, el la miraba sin comprender bien lo ultimo, después empezó a sonreír- te quedaras allí parado- el negó con su cabeza, cerro bien la puerta, rodeo el auto y subió, le dedico una mirada a la chica que le sonreía juguetona mente- eres gay?- le pregunto ella y el estallo a carcajadas, después de calmarse un poco empezó a conducir- no me contestaras?- le pregunto ella después de un rato

Que ocurrencias las tuyas, sabes cuando te conocí me dije a mi mismo, esta chica sera siempre TAN ABURRIDA y cuando empece a tratarte me di cuenta que asi era, pero creo que aun no te conozco bien- ella le sonrió

Los noviazgos sirven para conocerse- le dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado a lado un poco de tentación en su mirada

En eso tiene razón, pero lamentablemente no me interesa conocer a las personas- comento y ella empezó a reír

Creo que por fin encuentro algo en común entre tu y yo- le menciono la chica mientras el estacionaba el auto frente al restaurante_ Fata di notte-_ pero no has contestado mi pregunta

Te parece que soy gay?- le pregunto el besando con suavidad la comisura derecha de sus labios y ella empezó a reír- no has contestado mi pregunta- el salio del automóvil impidiendo que contestara en ese momento, rodeo de nuevo este y abrió la puerta para que saliera la chica, la ayudo sosteniendo su mano

Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?- le pregunto ella una vez fuera del automóvil y los dos empezaron a reír nuevamente, luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli-azul de despedida y luego empezó su caminata hacia el restaurante, el peli-azul no dejo de mirar a la chica hasta perderle de vista, el tenia una gran sonrisa, luego decidió subir al auto y continuar para llegar a su destino "espero que no se vea con un chico mas apuesto que yo" se dijo mentalmente y luego empozo a reír

* * *

><p>Tranquilícese señorita- le dijo el doctor sosteniéndola de los hombros, ella lo miraba con preocupación<p>

No! Doctor no, por favo no!- dijo ella y después cerro fuertemente los ojos- esto es un sueño, Mako, Souma, NO! Es un sueño, mi bebe!- la enfermera le inyecto un calmante, después de un rato ella dejo de moverse agresivamente y dejo de gritar- podre caminar?- le pregunto al doctor que la miraba con lastima- doctor si no puedo caminar, yo podre, podre- se detuvo pues su voz quebrada no la dejaba continuar, su garganta estaba seca, sus propios latidos le dolían y su respiración la asfixiaba- tener un hijo?- le pregunto ya con lagrimas en los ojos, el doctor sorprendido retrocedió dos pasos, el jamas se imagino que la rubia le preguntaría eso, específicamente eso, el decidió que era mas conveniente no contestar su pregunta, no en ese momento sino hasta poder revisarla bien, después de un rato la rubia quedo completamente dormida

Pobre muchacha, tal vez jamas podrá quedar embarazada de nuevo, verdad doctor?- le pregunto ella y el hombre agacho el rostro con tal impotencia, cerro fuerte sus puños y apretó su mandíbula con enojo

Como quisiera- susurro llamando la atención de la enfermera que al notarlo tan pálido desde la mañana se acerco al el, le pidió que tomara asiento, le sirvió un vaso de agua y le pidió que se relajara un poco- enfermera- la llamo el doctor y ella lo miro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Que sucede?- le pregunto ella acercándose a el sin mirarlo con preocupación o intentando no hacerlo

Como quisiera poder, poder hacer algo- ella lo miro con tristeza- poder hacer algo- dijo ya totalmente irritado, un tanto alterado y hasta enojado

Doctor, cuando suceden estas cosas ni el mejor doctor, cirujano, naturista o terapeuta pueden hacer algo- ella coloco una mano en el hombro del doctor haciendo que este le diera una mirada con deficiencia- tal vez un psicólogo le ayude a salir adelante, pero eso siempre depende de que el paciente decida no tener el auto-estima baja- ella trato de animar al doctor lo cual no logro, el seguía sintiéndose culpable, básicamente el tenia que asesinar! a Souma y eso seria lo único que mataría a Himeko, pero del dolor

Gracias- le dijo el doctor levantándose, empezó a caminar- cuide a la señorita, regresare después y llame a los familiares - ella asintió

Doctor, hay muchos casos muy difíciles de afrontar para los pacientes, por que este?, por que precisamente este parece agobiarlo?- le pregunto ella y el doctor se puso tenso y nervioso, ella se dio cuenta en seguida, ese hombre era como un padre para ella y no podía engañarla a ella

Esta chica, es muy joven ademas de tierna y a lo lejos se nota que es muy sentimental, de un corazón blando y abierto para todos- el le dedico una mirada a la rubia- es una niña y a perdido a seres muy importantes– la enfermera dijo estar de acuerdo, ella al igual que el pensaba que Himeko era una niña que ha sufrido y seguirá sufriendo mucho pues probablemente tardaría demasiado en aceptar y afrontar lo del accidente, el doctor se despidió y salio de la habitación, la enfermera se acerco a Himeko y sostuvo su mano entre la suya

Si mi hermana siguiera aquí, tendría su edad- hablo a lo bajo- ella se parece mucho, aun que sus ojos, sus ojos son tan raros y lindos-la enfermera cerro los ojos y mentalmente recordó a su pequeña hermana- amatistas…

Se levanto y marco al numero del padre y ex novio de Mako, les informo lo sucedido sintiéndose mal pues la voz entristecida y angustiada de las personas al enterarse lo del accidente y para realizar el funeral que debía ser pronto, los dos afirmaron acudir, estar presentes junto a la difunta chica

* * *

><p>En el camino el semáforo se puso rojo, el peli-azul aprovecho sacando su móvil y marco un numero<p>

Donde nos veremos?- pregunto y después dejo frente a el su libro con el sobre dentro- estoy informado de algo, tengo fotografías, si las llevo conmigo, de acuerdo, entonces te veré allá- termino la llamada guardando su móvil y manejando directo a un parque, llegando bajo del auto y se acerco a una banca del parque, espero casi cinco minutos cuando llego la persona que esperaba rápidamente se levanto para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, la chica tenia unas gafas que no dejaban ver exactamente sus expresiones, tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado, una sudadera de gorro blanco que escondían su cabello, unos tenis nike color rojo y gris

Toma- le dijo el peli-azul extendiéndole el libro- realmente es muy interesante, trata sobre un chico, que esta perdidamente enamorado de una compañera de escuela, sin embargo ella lo rechaza, creo que deberías leerlo- ella entendió todo y acepto el libro- sabes, el muchacho no murió, cuenta el autor que quedo en coma- ella alzo una ceja de confusión, ambos se sentaron en la banca

Este libro no se trata de eso- le dijo ella, su voz era tan fina, imponente, elegante- ya lo leí- empezaron a reír, su risa resonaba como una melodía en todo el lugar

Estas tan tranquila?- le pregunto el confundido y ella le dedico una mirada satisfactoria

El plan ha salido a la perfección- le dijo ella con una sonrisa que como siempre demostraba su superioridad, no entendiendo bien lo que dijo su hermana, Ikuto le sonrió alzando aun así su ceja derecha- dime como están mis hermanos?

Bueno, creo que al decir hermanos te refieres a TUS hermanos- dijo y ella empezo a rerir- pues no he visto a la amargada ni a la arogante, Fukko y Subaru son nuestro medios hermanos, cuentan?- le pregunto el haciendo reir nuevamente a la chica que contagiaba alegria con su sonrisa- no se si estas feliz por que te regale el libro o por que te conte la historia- comento el y ella dejo de reír, lo miro un poco seria

Y dime el protagonista de la historia no muere?- le pregunto ella aun con suma tranquilidad

Lamentablemente no lo se, aun no termino de leer el libro, cabe la posibilidad de que nunca despierte- se detuvo, estaba un poco enojado- o despierte en cualquier momento, mas adelante en la lectura

Valla que problema, vayamos a mi apartamento!- le dijo ella ganándose la mirada de todas las personas, ambos ocultaron su risa, ella acerco su rostro al de Ikuto y lo miro con tanta ternura y cariño, con sus manos tomo el rostro del peli-azul y le beso la frente- te extrañe tanto hermanito- le dijo ella, Ikuto se levanto y la envolvió entre sus brazos protectora mente, un abrazo correspondido por ella, tan cálido lleno de aprecio, de felicidad- vamos- le susurro ella separándose de el y ambos fueron directo al automóvil de ella

Yo también- dijo el abriéndole la puerta, ella le sonrió

Que caballeroso- dijo esto provocando que el chico recordara a la peli-plateada y la situación que presencio, el empezaba a sentir una fuerte atracción por su hermanastra, y el simple hecho de recordar lo anterior le provoco un sonrojo- vaya, así que te paso algo, estas pensando en una chica, es linda?

Mucho!, pensó el peli-azul- Que?- le pregunto nervioso- que cosas dices? Mira mejor conduce ya, yo te seguiré

Me presumes tu _lamborghini aventador lp700-4_ verdad hermanito?, pero mira que mi porsche 918 spyder es mejor- dijo la chica con tono presumido

Eso veremos- dijo el corriendo directo a su automóvil, abordo y arranco siguiendo a la chica que estaba ya muy delante de el- eso es trampa- susurro acelerando, claro conduciendo con precaución, después de casi ocho minutos llegaron a un edificio muy lujoso, demasiado! lujoso, ella estaciono su auto y salio de el, espero un momento hasta que llegara Ikuto, ambos entraron al edificio de 27 pisos subieron en el elevador hasta el tercer piso y ella empezó a caminar y ambos entraron al apartamento,

Oye no deberías estar en el ultimo piso?- pregunto el confundido y ella empezó a reír

Tal vez me veas cara de idiota pero no lo estoy- el la miro- mira aquí también es un lugar muy bonito

No sera que te da miedo acercarte al ventanal- dijo el burlándose, ella se volteo a el y con una mirada de reproche se quito la sudadera

Debo confesar que si, me dan fobia las alturas, pero no soy la unica- se acerco a la cocina sacando dos vasos de la alacena- quieres jugo?- el asintió, ella lleno los vaso y le dio uno a peli-azul, este la quedo mirando haciendo que ella lo mirara seriamente- entonces tomaron fotos?- le pregunto ella con el libro en manos y el solo musito un si, ella abrió el sobre que estaba dentro del libro observando detenida y detalladamente las primeras tres fotografías, no pudo continuar pues llamaron a la puerta, ella guardo las fotografías en uno de sus cajones y fue directo a atender- vecina- ella dijo con su típica sonrisa de artista, es que la hacia ver fascinante y tenia siempre fingiendo estar feliz

Hola, quería pedirte un favor vecina, veras cambiaron nuestra computadora y no se como la debo apagar- le dijo asustada una señora de aproximadamente 67 años, ella le sonrió tratando de no ponerse a reír que las faltas no tenia, esa mujer le hacia recordar a su difunta abuela, su actitud de miedo o preocupación frente a cosas tan normales la hacían sentirse melancólica

Claro, vayamos a su apartamento- le dijo ella tranquila mientras el peli-azul salia junto a ellas- nos veremos después hermano- ella se despidió de el y así después el salio del edificio y fue directo a su automóvil para regresar a su casa

* * *

><p>Himeko dormía en el hospital, tenia un sueño en el cual recordaba algunas cosas<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX flasback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko, el es Oogami Saouma- le dijo presentando al chico oji-café claro, un color tan hermoso que parecía ámbar o miel, el la miro con esos penetrantes y llamativos ojos que la hicieron sonrojar- es un amigo de mi escuela, del que te ahble, prometi presentartelo el chico la saludo y ella sintió una corriente de electricidad en todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas se coloraban cada vez mas

Mucho gusto- dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos lo cual le fue imposible, el chico era un tanto elegante, magnate, caballeroso, galán…

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar, Himeko caminaba muy tímidamente y no volteaba a mirar al apuesto joven a su lado, y atrás de ellos caminaban Mako y Chloe que intercambiaban unas cuantas miradas llenas de amor, de ternura, pero tristeza, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hablar en el camino, el simple hecho de estar al lado de la otra las alegraba, a simple vista parecían ser dos simples amigas

Hime-chan espera- llamo Chloe llamando la atención de todos- podrías acompañarme hasta mi casa- le pidió suplicante la rubia a la oji-amatista que sin comprender exactamente el motivo de su amiga acepto, se despidieron de Souma pues el tomaba otro camino, las tres chicas caminaron hasta la casa de la oji-jade que se despidió de Mako y sostuvo la mano de la rubia para que no se fuera, Mako alzo una ceja un poco confundida y molesta por la actitud de la rubia, sin embargo se despidió de las dos chicas y se fue a su casa

Que ocurre Chloe?- le pregunto sentándose en el sofá sin pedir permiso, con total confianza tal y como siempre lo hacia

Escuchaste el rumor?, mi hermano Eros le pidió a Mako una cita- ella le informo y a la rubia se le iluminaron sus ojos amatistas

SI! Es estupendo, verdad que son la pareja perfecta?- pregunto animada la menor notando la triste mirada de su amiga y su fingida sonrisa

Dime, aceptara?- le pregunto y ella solo la miro, después de un instante contesto su pregunta

Si, Mako me dijo que aceptaría, desde hace un año a Mako le gusta tu hermano y estaba muy feliz de que Eros le pidiera una cita- la oji-amatista sonreía- estaba como loca- pero lamentablemente la otra rubia no estaba muy sonriente

Eso me alegra, estaba preocupada porque a mi hermano le gusta mucho Mako y no dejaba de esperar que ella también lo quisiera, porque si- ella se notaba triste- porque si no fuera así, sería muy triste- se levanto- disculpa Himeko pero voy a salir a comprar algo que olvide, no estaré aquí- la rubia entendió la indirecta pero no el porqué de la indirecta, se levanto diciéndole que no se preocupara y salió del apartamento, habían ya pasado dos semanas completas y Chloe no iba a la escuela, Mako tenía una relación con Eros y TODA la escuela lo divulgaba, inclusive fuera de esta se sabía que eran novios

Esa no es Chloe?- le pregunto Souma mientras caminaba junto a Himeko regresando de la escuela, ella asintió y ambos fueron junto a la rubia, la saludaron y le preguntaron el motivo por el cual había estado faltando, ella dijo que se sentía mal y era lógico, la chica estaba muy demacrada, estaba muy agotada, se notaba un gran vacío en su mirada apagada y se notaba un poco más delgada- y pronto estarás mejor?- pregunto el joven un poco preocupado por la chica

Espero y si, pronto son las evaluaciones y mis padres me matarían si no voy- dijo ella y los tres rieron, era verdad si no asistían en esas fechas tendrían graves problemas en sus casas- Oogami –san y tu están saliendo?- pregunto la chica curiosa provocando un gran sonrojo en ambos jóvenes

No, solo somos amigos Chloe- le informo la rubia y ella empezó a reír

Sería mejor si son sinceros, pueden perder una gran oportunidad- dijo ella levantando una bolsa con varias cosas que acababa de comprar en un supermercado- bueno me tengo que ir ya, mi mama me pidió apurarme, adiós chicos- la chica empezó a alejarse y con ella se llevo esa tranquilidad entre los chicos, ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían qué hacer o decir

Kurusugawa-san cuídese- le dijo el joven despidiéndose, ella lo miro un instante con mucha vergüenza y él le dedico una sonrisa- Kurusugawa-san me preguntaba, si quisiera salir conmigo este sábado, habrá una película en el cine?- le pregunto él y ella se alegro demasiado, sin pensarlo contesto un efusivo si, ambos se despidieron y el joven se fue directo a su casa, la rubia no dejaba de estar emocionada

Que te ocurre?- le pregunto su madre mirándola extrañada- Himeko?, me escuchas?- dio un suspiro y sonrió- vaya con los adolescentes de ahora- continuo con su labor de limpiar la casa mientras la rubia continuaba con su ánimo en todo lo que restaba del día

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fin de flshback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La enfermera miro sonriendo a la chica que tenía una alegre y viva sonrisa- Souma- musito la rubia con alegría y la enfermera se decidió por salir de la habitación, no había comido en todo el día y bajar a la cafetería y comer algo no le haría nada mal, comió amena mente con dos compañeras enfermeras y platicaron un reto, una comento que su paciente estaba muy mal porque había tenido un accidente y su novia salió lastimada, las otras chicas afirmaban que a pesar de que la vida era hermosa era cruel y muy difícil vivirla

* * *

><p><strong>les agradezco que se hayan pasado a leer se que no esta muy corto, peor aun faltaron unas cuantas cosas que quería agregar, como siempre seguro el principio aburrido solo espero el desarrollo y final no lo sean<strong>

**creo que algunos ya estarán imaginando cual sera el seguimiento de esta historia, realmente agradezco que lean y pues que dejen sus comentarios, aun que uno lo acepte o no los comentarios dan ánimos para continuar la historia y claro hablando de comentarios, voy a gradecer a:**

**Guest: a mi también me pareció un poco triste este y el anterior capitulo, un poco doloroso para la pobre rubia, me parece que has comentado en mi otra historia te agradezco y gracias por darme ánimos, quiero realmente continuar esta historia, espero te haya agradado el capitulo, nos leeremos luego adiosito!**

**Garden18: realmente te imaginas a que va todo esto, tu comentario me dio algo así como que entre alegría y miedo, acaso podrás ver el futuro eres vidente! oh noo creo que estoy perdida jajaja, bueno ya dejando de decir cosas raras te agradezco por comentar, no planeo dejar descontinuada ni esta historia ni la otra cual pienso actualizar lo mas pronto posible, espero realmente no seas vidente si no que haría yo?, bueno espero que te haya gradado el capitulo, nos leeremos si?**

**Pato Huerta: si el principios es muy triste, pobre de Himeko, esa rubia si que esta sufriendo, y creo que este cap no fue muy alegre que digamos, gracias! muchas gracias por animarme, si voy a continuar esta historia aun que se que sera difícil estaré escribiendo hasta que quede la historia , espero te haya gustado el cap, hasta la próxima!**

**Karlhestrada: casi me da un infarto al sabes que habías comentado en mi historia, no lo podía creer, si esta traumatizado para Himeko no? o si? o.O jaja bueno te agradezco por leer y si lees este cap tambien espero te haya gustado, un "poquito" largo, espero poder leernos pronto, ****adiós**

**Que puedo hacer yo, esto es culpa de mi imaginación y de mi alter-ego, mi cap esta largo y bueno aun que sea espero les agrade amigos lectores- ja soné como diputada, jajaja**


End file.
